


Seventh Verse, Same as the First

by indelicates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelicates/pseuds/indelicates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little bit louder and a little bit worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventh Verse, Same as the First

A man walks into a bar. And walks into a bar. A man leaves his brother asleep with a broken wall and all of hell on his shoulder.

And he walks into a bar.

On and off the job (to work or drink?) and it’s always been a part of both but there’s this ring of (what are you thinking, we’re working a case) still clear in your ears. That man’s brother, he’s you and you-

-won’t let your brother turn into (a monster), he’d called you. But you know a thing or two about time travel and you’re going to, you swear you’re going to go back four years and say that he should see himself now.

(If you didn’t know him you’d want) nothing to do with that look on his face when he’s got his mouth around a bottle of beer. You know he used to look at you like that.

He still looks at you like that, and that’s even worse. You’ve always meant more to each other, so you tug the bottle away. And replace it with your lips. But he’s still drowning in it. He’s panting into your mouth.

And sweating but it’s all for you.

One day he’ll be shaking and you’ll hold him steady with just your hands until he says he loves you the most.

Instead he says he’s dying and you say he’s been to hell. He tells you you’ve been there too and that’s why he’s like this.

(Maybe it’s ‘cause I don’t like lying to you.)

(Slippery slope, brother.)

He says he (thank you, Sam, I love it) loves you when you buy him a six pack. And you say you’re welcome in the dark. Strip him and hold his hips down. But you make him do all the work and he (I can’t do this alone.)

Glares at you. You say you’ve got him and you push hair off his forehead. Pull his legs apart and take the empty bottle and

It’s not the bottle, it’s you (I gave him what he needed.)

But he doesn’t know the difference.

+

A man walks into a bar and pulls his brother by the hand. Someone says you two are cute together and the man thinks there are more than two of us. My brother and the devil, and me and everything I’ve done and he smiles at his brother when he doesn’t say it.

(We’re just brothers.) (It’s supposed to be you and me against the world.)

Dean, it is.


End file.
